


Perfection

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can you do a sam x Thick!reader where she feels like he doesn’t like her because of her body shape or anyone else wouldn’t and he convinces her she is perfect. Thanks ma dude!





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can you do a sam x Thick!reader where she feels like he doesn’t like her because of her body shape or anyone else wouldn’t and he convinces her she is perfect. Thanks ma dude!

“Y/N?” Sam called, moving through the bunker. “Y/N? I know you’re home, so get your ass out here!” He called playfully. “Don’t make me call Cas in here to find you for me.”

Coming out of the library, you raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m kinda hard to miss, Sam.” You pointed out. “Now, what do you need?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Got a case. Pack a dress.” Sam winked, saying nothing more before making his way to his own room. “And heels!” You heard the grin in his voice, making you wonder what that was about.

You shook your head slightly before rushing after him. “Why?” You asked. “Me being in a dress wouldn’t help us at all. Why do you think I never wear them?”

Sam stopped, looking at you, confused. “Wait, what?”

Sighing, you shrugged. “Sam, girls like me tend to not like showing off our bodies.” You told him. “Some do, and they’re awesome, but I’m not one of them.” It was old news. How did he not notice that you never wore dresses, or skirts? “Hell, I don’t even know if I own any…”

“You’re wrong, you do know that, right?”

You crossed your arms over his chest, giving him a bored look. “I know there are clubs out there for fat girls, I know there are men with a…fetish…for bigger girls, that doesn’t mean I want to be used like that.” Your cheeks were bright pink, hating this.

Sam sighed. “Cas!” He called out.

“Come on, I’m right here!” You groaned.

He gave you a smirk right as Cas appeared. “Yes?”

Turning, Sam pretended to not notice the look you were giving him. “Find someone to take this case. Get the details from Dean.”

Cas looked confused. “Are you ill?”

“No, I have some plans to make.” He sounded entirely too happy. Turning, he left you alone with the still confused angel.

“Are you aware of what he’s talking about?” He asked you.

You shrugged. “I’m not sure. We were talking, and then…that happened.”

* * *

It was way too quiet for your liking after Dean had left. He clearly knew something you didn’t- the man had that look in his eye. If it were anyone but Sam staying back, you’d be scared of what that something was.

Heading towards the kitchen to make yourself some dinner, all you heard were the sounds of your blood pumping through your ears, your breathing, and the small noises the bunker made at random. Everytime you passed a room, you glanced into it out of sheer habit. It wasn’t like some random person could get it, but it was better to be cautious than lying on the floor unconscious.

“There you are.” Came Sam’s voice from behind you.

Turning, you playfully glared at him. “How is it that a man the size of bigfoot…is quieter than a ninja?” You teased. “Come to see what I’m making for dinner?”

He grinned, shaking his head. “Nope.” You raised an eyebrow, putting your hands on your voluptuous hips. “Come on.” Sam motioned for you to follow him.

“Will dinner be provided?”

“Of course.” He offered you his arm and you took it.

After a moment of walking, you glanced at him. “This better not having anything to do with earlier.” You told him. “I’d like to just forget the conversation, and enjoy our Dean free time.”

Sam chuckled. “Wait and see.” He told you.

* * *

Finally, you were led to the living room and he had you sit down on the couch. “We’re watching a movie?” You asked as he grabbed the laptop that was now hooked up to the tv. “Please not another weird documentary…”

“Promise. No weird documentaries.” He told you, turning everything on. “I had Dean go through his phone…and find every picture of us together he could find. I went through mine to find any pictures of you I could find.” Sam explained, a picture of you popping up on screen. It was you laughing at Dean when he’d put way too much hot sauce on his taco. “Watch my face when we’re together, and notice the pictures I have of you.” He told you, letting the slide show play as he reached off the side of the couch to grab the bag of takeout.

* * *

Ten minutes later and you were blushing. In every picture of you and Sam, his eyes were on you, eyes full of love, and in every picture he had of you, you were smiling, or laughing, or simply looking peaceful. Chewing on your lip, you didn’t know what to say. “See it now?”

You glanced at him. “See what?” You asked softly, wanting to see if what you were seeing was what he’d meant you to see.

“You’re perfect for me.” He told you, tucking your hair behind your ear.


End file.
